


sins

by aore3d



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2x15 Revelations, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Spencer Reid as Unsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aore3d/pseuds/aore3d
Summary: Reid goes bat shit and kidnaps Morgan (tw for religious themes)
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while so pls don't eat me alive k thanks

𝟴:𝟬𝟳 𝗽𝗺  
Morgan blinked slowly, images of a dark, wooden, shack appearing in front of him, there was a small oil lamp positioned above his head that served as a light source but the corners of the shed were still obscured by darkness. his head hurt like a bitch and his hands and feet were bound. He shuddered as a tall, lanky, figure approached him from the inky black of the shed.

"Hebrews 13:4 Let marriage be held in honor among all, and let the marriage bed be undefiled, for God will judge the sexually immoral and adulterous."

Morgan recognized the voice instantly.

"Reid? what are you doing here? what is this?" Morgan struggled against his bindings.

"You must be punished for your sins." He replied firmly 

"M-my sins? Reid, you sound like Tobias, what are you talking about?" 

"No!" Reid finally stepping into the light "That was Charles! Charles said all those things!" a glazed look in his eyes.

Morgan recognized that look, it was the same look he saw in the face of the man that kidnapped and tortured Spencer all those years ago. In fact, now that he thought about it, he recognized the shed he was being held in too.

"We're in the cemetery aren't we."

Reid didn't respond, he only looked at Morgan before turning around to pick something off of what seemed to be an old wooden chair. It was a silver revolver, Reid placed one bullet into the firearm and spun the chamber.

"Confess."

"Confess to what?" Morgan sputtered.

"Confess!" Reid almost screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks, shoving the gun into Morgan's face. 

"I don't know what you want from me!"

*𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬*

silence. Both stared at each other before Reid nodded.

"You have one hour." He then turned to leave, Morgan spoke before he had the chance. 

"You don't have to this you know."

"Yes, I do."

"You aren't him." Morgan tried to call, but Reid had already left.

𝟵:𝟬𝟲 𝗽𝗺

"Times up."

Reid walked up to Morgan, gun in hand as he spun the chamber once more.

"Confess to your sins, The lord offers forgiveness."

"I have nothing to confess!"

*𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬*

Nothing. Morgan panicked as he watched the bullet slide into the barrel, Reid didn't step back like he had the first time. He had to think fast, Reid shoots and he's dead. Derek could tell Spencer was in a dissociative state, maybe he could snap him out of it. he'd have to try if he wanted to survive.

"Your name is Dr. Spencer Reid, your a supervisory special agent at the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI. You have a mother, her name is Diana."

Reid had been staring to the side of Derek as he spoke but at the mention of his mother's name, he turned to look at him, the glazed look fading from his eyes.

"Morgan?"


End file.
